mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Game-fanatic/MySims Reality!
Welcome to the "MySims Reality!" talk page! This is where you post the names of the sims you want off, here are the rules: put the names under the heading of the correct episode and show, put the reason you want them off, and you can not vote for someone who won the challenge that day. Haven't seen the episode, and want to know who was kicked off? - Then go here! Episode 1/Show Two *I VOTE OFF CHAZ! *ME TOO! CHAZ! HE PHAILED BEING IN A LIBRARY! Reeses' Puffs, part of a complete breakfast. --Neural777 22:04, November 3, 2009 (UTC) *Uh...I dunno...I kinda like all of the contestants...I guess Clara. Poor little girl should go home from teh torture. :O --BlankyXP 20:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, Clara, poor little girl. If you guys really disliked Chaz, you'd vote someone you like the most off so that Chaz would stay in the show being tortured. You don't want them to be tortured by Morcubus, right? --★☆ -Leaf- ☆★ 21:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) * I am fond of Clara. I vote off Clara instead of Chaz. *Man!!!! you make me feel......ughh well yes Clara you are out, i like Chaz sooo I want to see more things to do with him jiji--A go-go Sim 02:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) *Aw, I like Clara, but I don't wanna vote her off... but, uh, looks like she's going anyway, so... I vote her off, and from Leaf's point, it looks like Chaz is going to WIN.-- 02:39, November 4, 2009 (UTC) *Good point. o.o;; I DUNNO!!! *cries* But yah. Still Clara. I wanna see Chaz in a few more episodes before he goes. :O --BlankyXP 03:02, November 4, 2009 (UTC) *Am I the only person to have done this? Oh well. Clara is amazing, but... I don't want her to be tortured. I vote off Morcubus! Sorry. I mean, I have been torturing him a bit too much... But Matt should return. He tortures, but not nearly as much as Morcubus! --Zordon123456789mlw7 *Yo! You can't off Morcubus - he's the guest host, not a contestant!--Game-fanatic 23:48, November 4, 2009 (UTC) *I know! But I don't want him to be mean to her! Or Roxie. Let Chaz suffer! Goth Boy too. He probably doesn't care. But fine! Clara. And I'll personally give her the simoleans. Maybe then she'll know... Um, ignore that last thing about noticing, I was... uh, reciting a script. Yeah! Yeah... --Zordon123456789mlw7 *Well, since everyone else is anyway... Clara to save her from the further torture. --Neural777 11:37, November 5, 2009 (UTC) *How about we vote off chaz in the 5th episode! *Or maybe the 3rd. :O --BlankyXP 03:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) *HEY!!!!!!!!!!!! Roxie, Chaz and Goth Boy are 3 of mah 5 tops!!!! so I want to see the 3 on the finalle it will be.... FUN!!!--A go-go Sim 19:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC) *I vote Linda off she's too normal, i just dont like her. -Dentface *I want roxie road kicked off. *RAGGLE FRAGGLE! Roxie's my favorite person! Don't kick her off! >:P --Neural777 13:19, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *I VOTE OFF CLARA11 FROM 69 11 SOMETHING *how long does it take to make a episode? *Uh...he just makes episodes whenever he feels like it. --BlankyXP 00:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *It´s difficult to make a new episode, like the finale of show 1, haha man iggy is wicked!!--A go-go Sim 22:43, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *I vote off Linda --User:Tdi *I still think Chaz...he's a jerk. I don't want to vote off Clara... --Emirilee 16:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Episode 2/Show Two *Goth Boy, he's too... Boo! He stinks. (Audience) Boo! (Me) Ahh! Where's my Audience-a-way?!? No!!!Zordon123456789mlw7 06:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *LINDA 13:35, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *linda is boring *I gotta take out Chaz for laughing at another person's suffering (Ian). Neural777 13:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *GF!11 the contestents should have to do whatever Esma wants for one day!~~ *I vote off Chaz too for laughing at that. He does deserve to be tortured but he does'nt deserve the $$$. Dentface 14:57, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Chaz. o.o --BlankyXP 15:24, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Lindaa!!! I hate her ughh!! and the idea of to do what Esma wants it´s cool --A go-go Sim 18:36, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *I vote off linda Miss Ellen Douglas 20:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Esma hasn't appeared in the series yet, though. Neural777 22:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Uh, they mean that Morcubus may make Esma temporary host to torture. --BlankyXP 22:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Yeah! cause Esma is employee of the month!-- 00:53, November 15, 2009 (UTC) * Again I said Linda Off!!!! and... no I didn´t mean that Esma need to be in the show, I said that SHE is temporaly on an episode to torture people. Maybe, she order to pick op gems on tha ocean full of sharks >:D --A go-go Sim 21:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) *A-go-go-Sim, don't you think it's a bit harsh to just dislike Linda just for her afro? She's actually a pretty nice lady. Oh yeah, and I'm voting Chaz off this episode. Sorry, Chaz...NOT! Sorry, he just needs to get it in his head that he's not as great as he thinks he is. No hard feelings...well, actually, yes hard feelings. --★☆ -Leaf- ☆★ 01:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) *No it isn´t tha reazon, I think she is..umm .... boring ya know? *Leaf... we want Chaz to get voted off later! *Yeah, if you don't remember, anonymous user, I was the one who started that idea! But, like...oh, fine then. Ian. There, happy? --★☆ -Leaf- ☆★ 23:49, November 16, 2009 (UTC) *linda *Goth Boy! Tdi Doin it for 00:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) *Anonymous user! How could you?! There's no influencing the votes allowed! Leaf, I'm counting your vote still for Chaz. Shame on you, anonymous user... --Game-fanatic 02:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) *Oooooh! :O --'Neural777' 02:51, November 17, 2009 (UTC) * You could of told me. Then I wouldn't remind leaf. Episode 3/Show Two *Goth Boy, Goth Boy, Goth Boy, unless he wins, then it's Chaz. Zordon123456789mlw7 04:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) *puts neural in titanium box* Roxie.( and I KNOW HE INT FINISHED) *I vote off Chaz. Dentface 16:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC) *You can't. Chaz won the challenge, remember? The only peeps you can vote off are Goth Boy or Roxie. --Game-fanatic 18:46, November 18, 2009 (UTC) * *breaks out and puts AU in* Goth Boy. He never bothered to try. I mean, Roxie was brave enough to go through her 2nd biggest fear! (Which is good. :D) Plus, the guy's pretty gloomy. And Blanky, if you vote Roxie off, then I'll poke you, somehow making you die. --'Neural777' 20:13, November 18, 2009 (UTC) *Unfortunately, I'm not votin' this episode!!! Goth Boy or Roxie, I'm dying either way by voting!!! I'll get killed by Fanaticman by votin' for Goth Boy, or killed brutally by Neural with his poke of doom by votin' for Roxie! AAAAH!!! I don't wanna die! AGAIN!!! *crouches and hides behind Leafman* --BlankyXP 21:49, November 18, 2009 (UTC) *Hey, why do you still want Roxie in the show, Neural? Isn't that kind of like letting Morcubus continue to torture her? --★☆ -Leaf- ☆★ 22:26, November 18, 2009 (UTC) * shoots neural with bazooka* Chaz. BUT EXPECT MY NEXT VOTE TO BE FOR ROXIE!!! * *dodges* Yawn. Also, I want her to win the money! :0 *Ok sorry then i vote off Goth Boy Dentface 02:21, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *I vote off goth boy too Miss Ellen Douglas 02:24, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *ROXIE A MILLION TIMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (she is very mean on this wiki) Buahhhh!!!!!! NO,NO GOTH BOY OR ROXIE NOOOOO!!!!! well,Roxie you are..... a lilttle creapy with the cleaning so you are out for me--A go-go Sim 02:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *Hm...it's kinda hard for me to vote someone off.I like the four remaining Sims.But if I had to choose between Roxie and Goth Boy,I would say Goth Boy.And I really want Ian to win!--Secretive13 03:27, November 19, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *OMG OMG OMG OMG I VOTE GOTH BOY HE CREEPY OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!! Agent Sapphire 19:29, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *Roxie: Really...? I-I'm mean? H-How could you say that... *cries* :( Me: You can't vote her off 1,000,000 times, AU. --'Neural777' 20:12, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *I don't like being called Mr. Evil Weirdo or being framed for tricking my friend1!! (and i think i can vote a million times if the show is being hosted by a criminal!!!!!!) 21:18, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *No, you can't. duuuh --'Neural777' 21:27, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *Your right but GF might create some loophole to save Goth Boy. * .... --Game-fanatic 23:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *Uh...they don't get money for winnin' ze show, remember last sho -- *is shot by security* Err...I mean...I love pansies! --BlankyXP 23:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *I doubt Morcubus would be willing to give flippin' lollipops to any "petty mortals", let alone dough. --★☆ -Leaf- ☆★ 23:35, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *THE EYEBROWS ARE TO STRONG1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *G-F, if you get Roxie voted off even though Goth Boy has more votes, I'm suing the show. *holds up phone which I'll use to call my lawyer* >:0 --'Neural777' 23:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *Let me guess.. Ms. Ellen Douglas. *BUZZ! Wrong! The answer is a guy named Larry. --'Neural777' 00:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *Really? *ya rly --'Neural777' 02:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *I loveee me some Fridays. --★ Blanky 13:07, November 22, 2009 (UTC) * Episode 4/Show Two Episode 5/Show Two *Sorry, but on the finale the contestants will determine the winner.--Game-fanatic 02:26, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Finale/Show Two *So, what did you think? - Leave some comments here!--Game-fanatic 02:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC)